A Child's Innocence
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Yokozawa goes to pick Hiyo up at school, what happens when one of the women there rubs him and Hiyo the wrong way? Please read the story. Yaoi MXM


It was late in the day, the sun was starting to set when he'd heard his phone suddenly ring an unfamiliar tune. "I'm a grumpy bear; I'm a grumpy bear!" A cheerful and slightly annoying voice sang as the notification went off. "I'm a grumpy bear! I'm a grumpy bear!" It rang one more and as Yokozawa Takafumi got very annoyed and pissy, he flipped open his phone. There was a message from his lover, Kirishima Zen.

Yokozawa shook his head as he leaned down to the counter top of his desk. 'That…bastard," Yokozawa mumbled under his breath as he shifted through his phone's settings and looked at the tone his lover had placed as his personal ringtone.

"Ugh, he's so…damn…annoying!" He shook his fists as he felt his cheeks fire up with a deep, crimson blush. He set his ringtone back to the default tone and then proceeded to look at the message that read:

_Hey,_

_Pick up Hiyo after school. I'm stormed with work._

_Thanks._

_P.S You're my grumpy bear. ;p_

Yokozawa rubbed his forehead and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. "Good thing I'm done with work." Yokozawa whispered to himself as he straightened up some stray business papers that were on his desk.

"Yokozawa-san, are you leaving?" Henmi asked as he looked up, he'd just gotten back to the office, he'd arrived with a bowl of udon and a cup of warm herbal tea. Yokozawa looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." He walked out from his desk and walked over to a small whiteboard. He then made sure to note that he was gone for the day.

"You're leaking…" Yokozawa mentioned as he saw the plastic cup that Henmi was using had melted and leaked the boiling hot water on to the carpet, staining it a dark midnight blue.

"Ah-damn!" Henmi pushed his udon noodles onto his desk before he rushed out of the office and down the hall, looking for some where to dump his leaking tea. Yokozawa shook his head and picked up his briefcase, knowing he hadn't had much time before Hiyo would be out of school he hurried to the elevator and slammed his finger on to the button.

A few seconds later the elevator dinged and quickly opened. There was a small group of people, perhaps three or four, that had gotten out on the sales floor. The other two people stayed on the elevator and looked at their smartphones, reading emails and text messages from their bosses and clients.

There was a tall man, his hair was a sandy brunette color, and he was looking at his messages as he carried his bag. Yokozawa looked at him as he boarded the elevator.

There was another man, although, Yokozawa didn't know him, the bear stood between the sandy-brunette and the elder man and quickly and unknowingly, a hand swung out and grabbed something that made Yokozawa almost squeak! He turned around and glares.

"Damn it, I knew it was you!" He roared in a low voice as he looked into Kirishima Zen's brown, almond-shaped eyes.

"That was a manly squeak." He winked as the elder man that accompanied them continued to read his emails. "Fuck you!" Yokozawa mouthed as he swatted Zen's hand away from his ass.

"Name the time and place." Zen whispered into Yokozawa's ear before he quickly nibbled on the lobe. Yokozawa pulled back from Zen, forcing Kirishima's teeth against the soft and tender part of his ear, Yokozawa bit his lower lip and hatefully glared.

"I thought you had work," Yokozawa rolled his eyes as he stood closer to the other man.

"I do, I'm going out now." Kirishima shook his head as he looked at his phone.

"Ah, okay…" Yokozawa stood in silence as the elevator stopped at the second floor, the elder man had gotten off and the elevator slowly lifted down to the lobby.

Suddenly, Kirishima leaned forward and cut the power to the elevator. He grabbed Yokozawa by his tie and pulled him forward, locking their lips together in a heated frenzy.

"Aghn!" Yokozawa grunted as he was forcibly kissed by his lover, placing his hands on Zen's chest, he pushed the elder man away. "What the hell!?" Yokozawa wiped his rough lips as he shot an evil glare over to Zen.

"Come on, it's been two weeks. I've missed you." Zen leaned against the wall of the elevator as Yokozawa turned the little lever back on, turning the elevator back on as well.

"Hmph." Yokozawa simply grunted as he rolled his eyes, he wasn't interested in hearing about how Kirishima missed him; he wasn't the clingy type whom needed to see the person he loved every single second of the day.

Sure, there were times where he'd missed Zen so much, but they were rare…since he knew that the idiot he was dating would do something embarrassing as soon as they'd seen each other again, like him having his ass groped or even the kiss that just happened. Kirishima walked up behind Yokozawa and hugged him from behind.

"Takafumi," he whispered as his bangs brushed against Yokozawa's neck. ''go get our daughter." Zen added and pushed the bear-like man out the door once they'd opened.

Yokozawa softly blushed and walked down the hall, towards the lobby and shook his head. "Why am I so hot?" He asked himself as he still felt the sensation of Zen's arms around him.

Yokozawa pulled out his phone and looked at the background, gasping he picked up his pace, he'd had ten minutes before Hiyori had finished with her club activity. He knew he'd get his ass handed to him if he was more than five minutes late. He rushed towards the station and boarded a train, hoping to get there before Hiyo had finished her activity.

He rushed through the door of the classroom as sweat ran down his brow. He looked over to Hiyori and she happily cheered. "Oniichan!" The young child giggled as she rushed up and hugged him, her bright eyes shimmered as she smiled up at him. "Hiyo-chan, are you guys done yet?" He asked as he saw she had some flour on her cheek. She shook her head. "No, we're waiting on the cookies." She smiled and went back to her friend, Yuki, whom was looking into the over with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay, so go back to your little friends." He smiled back at her and took one of the free seats up against the wall. There was a young woman, the age of 25 or so. Her hair was long and sleek, and dark as the midnight moonlight. "Hello." She smiled as she moved over one seat, sitting right next to the bear-like man. "Ah-hello." Yokozawa tried to smile at her, but gave up, knowing it was too much work. Hiyori caught the woman's lustful look and glared. 'nooo! Daddy and Oniichan are mine!' She thought as she looked at the cup filled with dirty water.

'Take a calm breath, when in doubt….text papa and ask him what to do.' She thought to herself as she pulled out her red flip phone and took a picture of the woman and Yokozawa, her hand was against his thigh and she was smiling as she was speaking to him. She then composed a message to her father, saying the following:

_Papa,_

_I don't like the way she's looking at my Onii-chan, what should I do? I wanna dump the dirty soapy water on her._

Hiyo slipped the phone back into her pocket as she continued to observe them, she saw the woman brush her hair over her shoulder, exposing her chest as she did so. Hiyori glared, her eyes seemed to turn red with anger as she saw Yokozawa openly talking to the woman, then suddenly the woman kissed his cheek, and that is where Hiyori lost it.

She grabbed the cup filled with soapy water and rushed over to Yokozawa and the woman. With a swift move she dumped the filthy water onto the woman's shirt, drenching it. "Hiyori!" Yokozawa gasped, he looked at her with eyes filled with fury.

"Hey, hey, I'll punish my own kid." Kirishima walked through the door and looked at Hiyo, then the woman's blouse. He leaned down to Hiyori's level and pulled her close to him.

"Hiyo, that wasn't nice…-" He cut himself off and leaned closer to her ear. "I'm so proud of you! Protecting our Onii-chan!" He pulled back from her and expressed his "anger" at her.

"Hiyori, apologize." He pointed to the woman and held Hiyo by her shoulders. Hiyori sighed and bowed to the woman.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally tripped and dumped that water on you." She frowned and then looked up to her papa, whom secretly gave her a high five.

"Hiyo, we're going home, you're in big trouble." Yokozawa was taken aback, he'd never seen Kirishima with such a fearsome look on his face, part of it was a huge turn on. "K-Kirishima-san, uh…" Yokozawa stuttered as he thought of Kirishima suddenly taking him. "Yeah?" Zen asked as he kept his hands on Hiyo's shoulders, slightly squeezing them. "N-Nothing…" Yokozawa sighed and then shook his head, how could he have such immature thought at a time like this? He took a deep breath before he looked towards Zen. "We…should go…" Yokozawa looked around and nudged Hiyori and Zen towards the door.

Hiyori walked out the door, a smirk pressed against her lips as she looked towards the floor. Yokozawa walked next to Zen, licking his lips as he saw the attractive side of his lover. He burned with a desire to have him.

He watched Zen closely and began walking closer to him, eventually slipped their hands together and walking hand in hand.

"Yokozawa?" Zen looked over and down at his hand, the elder man wasn't complaining about the situation, but knew that Yokozawa wasn't exactly the affectionate type of lover. "Hmm?" Yokozawa asked as they walked up the hill, towards the apartment that Kirishima owned. "Uh, never mind." Kirishima sighed through his nose and smiled. He watched as Hiyori jetted up to the apartment, the night sky was dark as the starlight poured over the city.

"Kir-Kirishima-san…" Yokozawa looked over to Zen and walked closer to him, close enough to bump shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. Yokozawa's cheeks were red with a crimson blush as he looked away.

"Takafumi…" Zen smirked and stopped him in his tracks. "If you're going to kiss me…be a man about it. I'm not a cutesy little girl, no pecks on the cheek." He pulled Yokozawa close, wrapped his arms around him and slipped his tongue into the bear's mouth. Yokozawa felt lost in the sensation and clenched his nails into Zen's arm, getting lost in the loving and sensual kiss.

"Mmm!" Yokozawa moaned unknowingly as he felt his lower body heat up. "Ah-" He pushed Zen back and looked away. He didn't know what had taken over him, it was like he was someone else. He couldn't help but blush when he'd come back to his realizations. He rushed up the slight hill, making sure to keep his distance from Zen, because if the elder man had seen the blush and lustful expression on his face, well, then all hell would have broken out.

**_(Hey, So I wanna thank ya for reading this story. It's a little OOC, but adorable. I love that Zen CONGRATULATED Hiyo for the water, seems like he would do that if Yokozawa was being hit on. XD lol Anyway, leave me a review, I'd like to hear what you think and all. J PM me if you have any requests. Thanks, EmoDieKaninchen. Happy Thanksgiving.)_**


End file.
